1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atmospheric pollutant treatment structure enabling treatment of pollutants contained in atmospheric air during the operation of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle mounted with a water-cooled engine is known, in which a catalyst for treating pollutants contained in atmospheric air is coated on a radiator thereof as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. Hei 10-512805.
However, when the conventional pollutant treatment structure mentioned above is applied to a motorcycle or a similar vehicle, a surface of the radiator will have a better chance of being contaminated with water or mud as the vehicle operates. There is then a stronger likelihood that pollutant treatment effects by the catalyst will be degraded.